


Impressions

by ObtuseDunderfuck



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, F/M, Just sayin', M/M, Soulmates AU, also there's gonna be davekat way later, it gets nsfw later, rosemary
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 07:57:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9712379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObtuseDunderfuck/pseuds/ObtuseDunderfuck
Summary: Understanding the nature of one's urges for the first time is complicated. But it's less complicated when everyone has their soulmate's fingerprints tattooed on their arm.Some people search their whole lives for the owners of these faint impressions. But not you. No, you are Rose Lalonde, and you trust that you are destined to meet this person. As everything in this hell game is destined.Okay, maybe you search a little.Rose: Go dark.





	1. Not Quite Oblivion

Pulsating darkness. The tentacles of thousands of dark gods weave their way through your soul. They promise to sew the pieces of your shattered heart and mind together, but they only succeed in tearing them further apart. You should probably resist the urge to let them.

But it hurts too much.

Because your mother is dead.

You fail to resist the urge.

One thing on your mind - Destroy Jack Noir. The atrocious asshole is responsible for the death of not only your mother, but your best friend's father. You will taste vengeance, and it will feel good. But it will not sate the dark gods; they are eternally ravenous. They have you in their throes and have no intention of ever releasing you. You will be theirs, until your final Breath.

Seer: Descend. 

Inky-black rain pours from the darkened sky, streaked with flashes of purple lightning. The checkerboard land below is stained with the red of the fallen, and now the black of your sorrow and rage.

Storming past your slain parent, you sweep the castle in search of the one responsible. The place is a mess. There were no survivors. No signs of life at all.

But then there is.

A breeze kicks up cheerfully in the corridors, and there he is. John. Your best friend(one of three, actually). He seems to be completely unaware of your respective parents' fates. You would tell him, but you're kind of speaking in tongues right now. So you show him instead.

Once you got there, you would both die in an attempt to kill the slayer, Jack Noir. Then, you would both rise again.

But what stuck out was what he said before you got there. Before you died.

"Did you know that Karkat thinks we're supposed to get married?"

You didn't think about it until after your resurrection. You were sort of busy being possessed by horrorterrors at the time.

 

\-----

Rose: Awaken. 

Knocking Dave out with a ball of yarn was laughably easy. So much for being cool. Your internal one-woman giggling party lasts for precisely twenty seconds as you watch Derse drift away. Or rather, you are the one drifting away from Derse. Perspective is a powerful thing. It's less funny when you remember that you're going to die, for good this time.

You sit on the floor to ponder your existence. You roll up the sleeve of your purple pajamas, studying your left arm. Five fingerprints, fabled to belong to your promised love. It is really too bad that you won't ever find out whose they are. John's face appears in your mind, his words ringing in your ears. Karkat thinks we're supposed to get married. Why? Perhaps... Perhaps these are John's fingerprints?

Everyone has a set of fingerprints tattooed on their arm from birth. Birthmarks, if you will. They are supposed to be the exact fingerprints of your soulmate, and all you have to do to find out if your lover is "the one" is to compare fingerprints. In human society, negative matches usually resulted in failed relationships.

Predictably, people searched ceaselessly, frantically even, for The One. Most stores sold little kits to help you compare and identify the prints from the comfort of your own home. You thought it was a load of bullshit, because you believed in destiny. If you're meant to find the person whose fingerprints matched, then you will, right? Your beliefs only grew stronger once you entered The Game. Everything was by Skaia's design, wasn't it? You were destined to dream on a planet called Derse, to have a planet called LOLAR, to be a Seer of Light, and to die in a righteous attempt to destroy the .

And apparently you were also destined to never find the one you were destined for. That special person. You'd be lying if you said that you'd never thought about it before, staring out the window and pondering what you would do if you met them. It's sort of ironic that you'll never meet them, after that long dissertation about destiny. But you have to wonder... was Karkat right? Is John The One? - You debate pestering him and asking him to send copies of his fingerprints - but no. Best not to get his hopes up like that. You are going to die, after all. You're probably just being desperate anyway. Do you even like John in that way? You sort of want to, it's a nice hope.

Dave is suddenly next to you. It startles you, but you don't let it show. You just smirk calmly at him, unrolling your sleeves. He's dreaming, and you're passing through a dream bubble, The confusion on his face is highly amusing. It's also nice to think that you'll have some company on your suicide mission, without endangering the other participant. You're going to miss him when you die.

\-----

Alright, so you both died because of some stupid surprises that happened along the way. But then you lived. Who knew your god slabs were at the center of Derse's moon?

There was still time for destiny to work it's magic. Shove that thought aside for a moment though, there were a bunch of aliens to meet. Jeez, you wonder which one is Karkat. Surely not the angry shouting one? You consider him for a moment before your eyes pass over the other trolls in turn, and stop for a moment on the one with a Virgo symbol on her shirt. Could that be...

Well, you can talk later. It's time to say farewell to this session for good. You wave at "Aradia" and "Sollux" as they send you hurtling through paradox space, towards the new session.


	2. Radiance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is getting very slice-of-lifey. I need to start mixing it up! Enjoy this chapter in the meantime. :)

Rose: Laugh. 

You don't laugh out loud. But you think it's pretty hysterical when a bucket materializes out of thin air and clubs Karkat in the face at high speed. Mostly because of the way he reacts. You remember Kanaya telling you something about buckets being pornographic. Trolls sure are weird. But the important thing is that the pail is actually a herald, bearing a letter from John. How exciting. What a dork, writing it on the back of a poster. 

Once the bossy troll - Vriska, was it? - starts sorting out the dead bodies, everyone stands around to watch in vague disgust(or amusement, in some cases. Trolls sure are weird). This is your chance. You quietly sequester the bucket and note into your sylladex. The perfect crime. No one will ever be the wiser.

That accomplished, you now get to spend a pleasant three years on this austere asteroid. Everyone's calling it the gloomy meteor though, so you suppose that's an okay name too. Plebeians.

To your delight, Kanaya turns out to be an intellectual as well. Excellent, you were hoping she was as eloquent in person. You and she share a few words before you decide that you are really fucking tired, much to your regret. You should really confer with Dave and try to get some sort of sleeping arrangement sorted out. You find your brother standing off to the side, trying to look cool. He is probably succeeding at looking cool to the untrained eye. But you are not only his sister, you are Rose Lalonde. And you know better. The insufferable prick known to most as Dave Strider, is actually a raging dork. He actually looks sort of awkward, standing there by himself. You can't tell what he's looking at. But it's not hard to guess. 

"Later, losers!" Vriska sneers loudly, Terezi following excitedly at her side. "We'll talk soon! Don't get too comfortable!" They disappear in the sudden, bright flash of a transportalizer. You notice Dave's mouth twist ever so slightly. Aha. 

You approach him and offer your hand. "Shall we try to alchemize a bed, dear brother?" His eyebrows scrunch; Good, good. He noticed your subtle sarcasm. He shoves his hands in his pockets and you lower yours. 

"Yeah, let's go find a fucking alchemiter. There has to be one in this dump somewhere." His response is articulate as ever. You actually do smile this time.

\-----

You actually managed to alchemize a whole lot of yarn. Beds are hard, apparently. Dave regards the plethora of yarn balls with a raised eyebrow. "What, are you going to knit a hammock? I hope you can knit fast, because Striders need their z's just as much as an overheated laptop, which is pretty much very occasionally." You roll your eyes. "Actually, I was thinking of arranging them into a soft pile. It appears to work for the trolls." Your brother purses his lips. 

"Yeah, because we should totally be basing our actions off of a bunch of shitty bug losers' weird habits. Great idea. Maybe we should make bucket furry porn next. Is that what you want this to come to Rose? Bucket furry porn?" You raise your own eyebrows as he simultaneously realizes his crucial mistake. 

"Are you suggesting we entangle ourselves in the throes of soft furred ecstasy together, brother?" Your amusement grows as his face scrunches in disgust. But you won't let him off so easily. It's too much fun. "I must say, I didn't know you harbored such an affinity." 

"Oh my god, stop it. Let's ignore my shitty freudian slip as it flies off the meteor into the void's dark asshole and look at this hella rad subject change. Bam. You really expect me to sleep on a pile of yarn?" He regards the large tangle of yarn skeptically. You decide to let him off the hook. For now. "Only if you prefer it to the cold metal floor. While tempting, I personally think the yarn pile is much more inviting." He huffs and takes his share of the yarn, pushing it a brief distance away. "Fine. I'll sleep on the shitty pile of yarn."

You crawl into your own yarn pile. It felt familiar, like home. Soft. You try not to think about your mother, and how you should have maybe been nicer to her. Despite your fatigue, it's hard to close your eyes. 

"Hey, Rose." You shift your eyes over to Dave's pile. "Uh, I... I'm glad you're not dead. And that like, I didn't have to be alo-... Yeah." 

You smile into a yarn ball. "Goodnight." _I would have missed you too._

\-----

You can't stop thinking about the bucket and John's letter. You try to resist the constant urge to roll up your sleeve and stare at the fingerprints on your arm while you're supposed to be reading this large book. You successfully resist the urge. But only because you get distracted.

"Hello, Rose." You look up as Kanaya approaches you, glowing softly. How radiant.

"Why hello, Kanaya. What brings you here on the fine sunless day?" She tilts her head gently, reflective eyes considering you for a few moments. "I would consider that night, to be honest. Regardless, I would have a sensible reason for bothering you, if the truth were not that I am just curious. What are you doing?" She gestures to the large book. You smile ruefully. 

"I was perusing these books in the hopes of gathering intel on The Game, and in particular where we are going. It would help to have a plan once we get to the new session, and so far I don't see anyone else doing it. Unfortunately, it is a rather long process." You notice the look on her face, the curiosity in her eyes. Perhaps she is not just curious about the books. "Would you like to help me?" You invite. 

Kanaya's eyes widen, and she turns a little green. "Why, yes." She replies carefully. You scoot over at the table to make room for her as she seats herself, moving with a careful elegance. You can feel your own face turning a soft shade of pink. Pushing the book between you, you point a purple pen at the notes you just made in the margins.

"Apparently, the session we are approaching is 'void.'" You begin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew! I've always thought Dave and Rose should interact more as siblings.
> 
> Also it's really hard to write Kanaya's text. Just, why.


End file.
